Black Rock Shooter: Versatile Fate Book I
by Miss Storyholic
Summary: (Currently being rewritten.) Book I: If you think it's over just like that, then you wrong. This just the beginning... Eventfully M/Y BRS/DM
1. Freedom

**Title: **Black Rock Shooter: Versatile Fate

**Rated: **T

**Anime: **Black Rock Shooter (2012 Anime)

**Pairing(s): **Eventfully Mato/Yomi, BRS/DM

**Genre: **Adventure/ Mystery/ Drama/ Angst

**Summary:** The final blow to defeat Insane Black Rock Shooter has released a deadly foe from her imprisonment. Now, she wants to finish what she started and get revenge on the person who sealed her. Will our heroes be able to stop her before she succeeds?

**Author's Note: **Finished watching the anime and it was awesome. True, there were few things I didn't like about it but I still love it. Even more than the OVA. So I decided to make a sequel to the 2012 anime. Hope you enjoy it.

**WARNING: THERE WILL BE SPOILERS FROM ANIME. BEFORE READING THIS FIC, WATCH THE ANIME OR THIS WILL RUIN YOU!**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARN!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the BRS frandise, their creator, Huke owns it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: Freedom<strong>

'_How long have I been here?'_

It felt like an eternity to her as she lay trapped in this blue metal cocoon.

'_Has it been eternity?"_

Maybe it has been an eternity; an eternity of being seal in this place, lock away liked an animal due to _her._

She found herself mentally gritting her teeth as she began to think of _her._ _She _was free while she stuck here. Free to do as she pleased while she couldn't even move at all. How dare _she… _How dare _she _confined her here in this metal prison while _she_ went walking around in her world… HER world, HER kingdom! Images of _her _soon began to pop into her head. Images of the last moment she saw _her _as she was seal in this metal shell…

Those blue icy eyes…

She mentally growl in anger.

She wanted out. She wanted out now!

'_I WANT OUT NOW!'_

Suddenly the cocoon began to shake and trembled. Something was happening. What was happening?

Images began to pop into her mind again but she knew these were nother memories… these memories belong to _her_.

_Gunshots…_

_Blood of red and purple covered the blue ground…_

_Colors of all kinds…_

"_**Black Rock Shooter…I will hurt you."**_

_More gunshots…more colors…_

"_**No matter how much I get hurt, I will get through to your heart!"**_

_The colors merged into white and blast was heard…._

The cocoon began to crack but she was too shocked that she was still connected to _her _to even notice.

'_I thought our connection died a long time ago… w-what going on here?"_

The sound of the metal cocoon fracturing soon became louder, finally getting her attention.

It was cracking; breaking apart… she was going to be….

The cocoon shattered, metal pieces of it slamming against the black stone walls. Smoke leak out of the once cell as a girl walked out of her prison casually, looking around where she was. Telling from her surroundings, she was in some sort of deep abyss as she could barely see anything light at the very top.

She stared at her pale hands. She slowly moved her long thin fingers one by one before finally smirking in glee. She was free… She was finally free…

"Finally… I'm free from that wretched jail cell." She stretched her arms out, something she wanted to do since she was sealed in there. "Now it's time to get back to what I was doing before." She walked away from the cell she has been in for so long, not even bothering to even look back at it.

She had more important matters to. One of the matters involved revenge.

-#####-#####-

Blue eyes opened quickly, looking around her surroundings. Her Rock Cannon ready to shoot anything threatening. There was nothing out there; nothing at all that seem to be a threat. That didn't make her feel calm though.

Black Rock Shooter sat back down at her spot, her eyes staring at nothing as she thought. Why did she just feel another presence all of the sudden? It was gone now but still she could've sworn she felt someone. Was it Mato? No, she could sense Mato in her world, struggling to pass some test. It couldn't be her but whom then? Who did she just sense just now?

Was she just being a little paranoid? She kept her cannon out, her finger on the trigger.

She didn't know if it was her imaginary or not but just in case, she will have to keep her guard up.

After all, you can never be too careful in this world.

_**TBC….**_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I know it short but I'm just setting it up. Anyway can you guess who just broke free? I'm not going to give any hints!

So Please comment and review.


	2. Betwixt pt 1

_**Speaking telepathically…**_

_Thoughts/flashbacks talk…_

Speaking…

**Disclaimer: I don't own the BRS frandise, their creator, Huke owns it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Betwixt pt 1<strong>

As she walked into the white wasteland from the dark cavern where she was once tied down, she was surprised to see the world has changed so quickly at such a short time. She could smell the very soil of the world around her, the scent was now fresh and new, no longer musty and ancient like before.

The world has changed; all of the other selves' domains have merged into one whole large land. Was this _her_ doing?

Either way, it doesn't matter right now.

She walked through the white wasteland, not really knowing where she was doing.

The world has changed; everything in this world has changed. Things and places that once were was now in a different location or just plain gone.

She walked for days, maybe for weeks not resting at all until she was finally reached a small post- apocalypse Notre Dame. She opened the large-stone doors and entered the Cathedral. She walked to the end where the church alter was placed. She closed her eyes. _**"Come, my disciples."**_ She whispered to the air.

She has sent her message.

All she has to do is wait for them to come.

-#####-#####-

Mato blinked for a moment before looking around the classroom. Half of the class was still finishing the math test while the others who were done were either sleeping or waiting patiently for the time to be up.

'_What was that?' _

She thought she felt something. Normally, she would have thought to herself that she was just imagining things but ever since her experience with the Otherworld and Black Rock Shooter, she doesn't put any strange feelings aside anymore.

"Hmm?" She looked down at her desk where the unfinished test laid in front of her with a thoughtful look on her face. She wasn't thinking of the test though.

'_Black Rock Shooter…'_

It has been few months since that experience in the Otherworld. After that experience, all of the other-selves who were killed by Rock were revived, causing all memories of the loved ones of their human counterparts to return. Ever since then, things started to go back to normal. She and Yomi reconciled as she became friends with Kagari and the real Yuu. Even Kohata-senpai was dating the boy she liked. Everyone was happy and she couldn't ask for more. Though to say things were completely normal was out of the question.

She was still connected to her other-self.

_It was during her stay in the hospital after it was all over when she first noticed the connection. After being left alone by the doctors and her parents, a bandaged Mato lay in bed, staring at the white ceiling in thought. It was her mother who noticed the black and blue bruises on her back when she hugged her when she finally came home. At the time, she didn't know she was gone for nearly two days and everyone was looking for her, even Yomi. The thought of her friend being scared and miserable brought sharp needles into her heart. She didn't like to see her friend in pain and her being the cause of it made her heart broke even more. "Yomi…" She whispered. She truly has caused her friend a lot of heartache due to her oblivious nature. She was relieved that Yomi didn't notices those bruises on her when she hugged the taller girl. She would have been in more pain then…_

_Mato then shook her head and made a determined expression on her face. No, she refused to run away anymore. She was going to stand up and take her problems head on. She refused to let Yomi suffer anymore pain; either if she is the cause or anyone else. "I promised I'll keep you safe, Yomi." After that declaration was made, Mato closed her eyes and fell asleep. _

_When Mato opened her eyes again, she was no longer in her hospital room. "Huh?"_

_She was back, back into the Otherworld but how? Better question was why? _

"_**Mato…"**_

_Mato quickly turn around. She knew that voice. Behind her was her other self, Black Rock Shooter. They both stared at each other for awhile, both of them of them not saying a word. _

_For someone who can't stand silence for two seconds like Mato she decided to say something. It was something she wanted Rock to know with complete certainly. "I'm going to keep my promise. I'm not going to run away anymore." She knew the other girl would not answer but she knew she understand what she meant._

_She wasn't going to run away anymore like the little bird did. She's going to face all problems head on. She was going to take all of hurt head on as well._

_She was going to see all the colors and emotions the world had to offer._

_It was then the world went black and she was back into the hospital room._

She originally thought it was some sort of fluke. Maybe she had some doubt of doing of what she promised to the other girl and herself. Either way, her mind was made up and now she could go back living a normal life now. No more supernatural battles that risk her friends' lives and memories. No more fighting to the death in crazy domains. No more nutty dreams. It was all solved now. She was going to live a normal life now with Yomi by her side.

At least that's what she thought.

It was the next night was when she came back again. Only this time, it wasn't all that present and quick.

_She didn't understand._

_Why is she keep coming back here?_

_Mato was in the Otherworld again, the same spot where she was last night with Black Rock Shooter. She looks around the white desert. She was alone, that worried her. "Where is she?" Mato knew her other self often stay in this part of the world yet she was no where to be seen. Mato try to calm herself down. "Don't worry, Mato. I'm sure if you wait awhile, maybe you'll be send back home." At least, that's what she hoped. She knew next to nothing how one goes to reality to here and here to reality. She doesn't even know how she ended up in the otherworld last night in the first place._

_That's what she did, she waited. However after waiting for a few hours, she was still in the Otherworld. Her nerves were getting to her but she kept trying to calm down. "This is not good…" She muttered to herself. Last time she spent hours in the Otherworld, she was gone for two days and everyone went looking for her. While she knew her body was still in the real world and safe in Yuu and Saya-sensei's care at the time, it really bothered her that she was gone that long and caused such a ruckus. It's even worse now that she's in the hospital where if nurse tries to wake her up, she would not be able to response at all. Everyone will be worried again and that's the last thing she wanted to do. She had to get home now but how? "Maybe if I look for her…"Rock may know something, right? She should look for her to see if she can help her. _

_She looks around the area with an unnerving feeling inside her. She had a bad feeling that she shouldn't be wandering here but dammit, she had to get home. She can't waste anymore time here. She left the peak and began walking down to the white land that was part of the Otherworld. The only question was where to go? She didn't know where the other girl was and she could be half across the world, doing… whatever Rock does._

_She didn't have time to think before she heard a growling sound. That made her jump in fear. Slowly, she turns her head to where the sound was. Not even six feet away from her spot was the appearance of some large cyborg hellhound. His red metallic eyes focused right on her. "Crap…" She hissed as she stared at the creature. She began to back away slowly as the creature advance towards in the same speed. "Um…hi." The canine began to growl again. "You seem to be nice doggy-AH!" She tripped and felt to the ground on her butt. The hellhound kept on moving forwards her. _

_Forget about being calm, she was going to fucking panic now._

_Mato quickly got up and ran as fast as she can. _

_The creature following right behind her. _

"_Dammit…" She really wished right now she was still in the body of Black Rock Shooter. She could quickly summon up the rock cannon and scared this thing away and not get eaten alive. Most defiantly not get eaten alive. The dog's footsteps were getting closer! She had to away or else-_

_Her train of thought was stopped when she tripped on her feet. She fell facedown on to the ground. She tried to get up but the hellhound's paw slammed her back down on the ground. She could feel the creature's sick breath on her neck. Mato winced in pain. She needs help. "Someone…please save me." _

_The cyborg opens his mouth and strike head first to Mato's neck. _

_CLICK!_

_**TBC….**_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I hope I got Mato's personality right. Sorry for another short chapter but life is kicking me hard so I'm not having time to write or draw for my stories these days. I'll try to post the chapter and hopefully reach the first arc of Versatile Fate after chapter 2.

Please review and comment how the story coming so far. Until then.


	3. Betwixt pt 2

_**Speaking telepathically…**_

_Thoughts/flashbacks talk…_

Speaking…

**Disclaimer: I don't own the BRS frandise, their creator, Huke owns it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Betwixt pt 2<strong>

_Her train of thought was stopped when she tripped on her feet. She fell facedown on to the ground. She tried to get up but the hellhound's paw slammed her back down on the ground. She could feel the creature's sick breath on her neck. Mato winced in pain. She needs help. "Someone…please save me."_

_The cyborg opens his mouth and strike head first to Mato's neck._

_CLICK!_

_Large blue bullets hit the hellhound, sending it back five feet behind where Mato lay. Mato look at the hideous creature for a second before turning to her savior. "B-Black Rock…Black Rock Shooter…"_

_It was her other self, face still expressionless while she holds her rock cannon in her left hand. Her bright blue eyes stared down at the teen. **"Mato…" **_

_The sounds of rumble being moved caused Rock to look away from her human counterpart. The hellhound was getting back up. The metallic wolf pounced towards them making Rock immediately grabbed Mato and jump into the air. This made the canine hit the ground head first. Rock landed behind the creature with Mato wrapped in her right arm. Mato look behind to see the creature starting to get back up again. "It's coming back." Rock turn around as well, her eyebrows frowning a little. _

_This creature was very insistent in getting his meal, wasn't he? _

_The moment the hellhound got back up, he attack the girls again. Rock turn Mato away before putting the rock cannon in front of the creature's mouth, blocking his bite from her._

_Rock hit the hellhound away hard, sending it a good ten feet away from them. The hellhound got up once again but this time he sat down on the ground. "W-what's it doing?" Mato asked. _

_The hellhound then lit his head and began to howl. For a moment, a look of realization went on Rock's face. **"Oh no…" **_

"_Huh?" Mato look at Rock in confusion. Did Rock know what that thing was doing? Her answer was quickly confirmed when Rock dispersed the rock cannon and took Mato in her arms. The short-haired girl couldn't help but blush in complete embarrassment as her other self carry her like some weak princess! "E-eh? Rock, what are you-?"_

_More howls were heard from the distance and Mato instantly knew what was happening as Rock began to run away really fast from the hellhound. _

_The creature was calling for reinforcements._

-#####-#####-

_Rock ran until they reached a small cave, far away from those…things. She put Mato down gently against the cave wall and soon she sat down next to her. They sat in complete silence for awhile until astonishing Rock was the one who spoke first. **"Mato…"** Instantly, her human counterpart stared at the girl. **"Mato, why are you not in reality?"**_

_Mato scratch her head. "Even, I don't know. I was actually hoping you would know and maybe know a way back?" Rock look at Mato for a second before turning away. **"I'm afraid I don't know." ** She replied. Mato literally sunk to the floor in disappointment. **"This is the first time I ever dealt with a problem like this." ** Great, the only person who might help her get back home was clueless of how she ended here too. **"However, I think I might know why you keep coming here …"**_

"_Hmm?" Mato sat up again. **"It may have something to do with our connection. Perhaps since you now have knowledge of this world and have been touched by it, our connection between each other has grown."**_

"_Has… grown?" Mato whispered, looking at the ceiling of the cave. If she was getting what Rock was saying…then since she now knows about Rock's existence, somehow their connection became more powerful. "So you're saying now I'll actually be going here, instead of just dreaming about you." Rock nodded. **"Though, I'm not sure. It's only a theory."** Mato look outside the cave. "I guess that's explained a few things but it still doesn't explain how I'll get back home?"_

_WOOOO!_

_Mato shuddered when she heard that. It was those things again. They were getting closer. Rock got up and stared at the horizon. **"Leftovers…"**_

"_Huh?"_

"_**Creatures created by negative feelings left over by people in your world. The one that tried to eat you was one of them."** _

"_Oh…are they like you? Are they connected to someone? " Rock shook her head. **"No, they're not. They're phantoms of lost feelings." **_

"_I see…" She looks at Rock, only to see her stretch out to her hand towards her. **"Mato, I need you to become one with me again."**_

"_HUH?" _

"_**I would fight the Leftovers better if you were-" **_

"_NO WAY!" _

_Doesn't Rock remember that last time she did that? Rock practically went insane and nearly destroyed everyone. "N-no way" She crossed her arms with an X. "Last time that happen, you went crazy and I don't want see another repeat of that." Rock look at her indifferently. **"That would not happen again."**_

"_You don't know that!"_

"_**I went unstable due to you having an emotional breakdown."**_

_Panic went away, being replaced by guilt as she looks away in shame. She was right. Rock didn't go insane by herself. Mato practically push all her pain and suffering on to her to that point of madness. Now saying it was all Rock's fault was just plain wrong. Still, she was afraid of being one with the quiet girl again. What if she failed to keep it together again or see something horrifying to cause that insane state to appear again? What if she herself just being merged with Rock with caused her to go back into being…that monster? She wished she had more time to think but she could hear the leftovers coming closer…_

"_**Mato…" **There was no hatred in her other self's voice but she wished there was. Why couldn't Rock be angry at her for say it was her completely fault? _

_Mato look up at the girl, Rock's face still showing the same expression.** "I know you don't want to and you are afraid but I can't fight the leftovers while protecting you at the same time. So please merge with me again so I can protect you."**_

_Mato look at Rock for awhile, trying her hardest to ignore the rapid howls as she thought. After what seem like an eternity to her, she finally answered the other girl. Though she was still unsure that this was the right decision to do._

"_I…"_

_-#####-#####-_

_Five leftover hounds appear in front of the cave entrance of where Rock and Mato were hiding, some of them were growling while others drool in hunger. They knew they were in there. They could practically smell their scent a mile away. The farthest one from the left couldn't wait for their prey to jump out of their little hole so he quickly ran inside the cave, hoping to be the first to have a bite of their latest meal._

_Before the others could follow their pack member, noises started to come inside the cave. _

_Sounds of beatings and hacking…_

_Suddenly something flew out of the cave, black blood trailing behind it. It was the corpse of the leftover hound. _

_Footsteps soon followed after that and Black Rock Shooter appeared out of the cave, holding her blade in hand. She was alone. The leftover hounds look at her with puzzlement and interest. Where was the other weaker one?_

_The leftover hounds quickly attack her at sight but Rock was quicker. Rock dodge before the hounds could reach her, resulting in all four of them to crash into each other but they didn't stay down for long. One of them managed to break free and ran right where Rock was. Rock summoned her rock cannon to her left hand and shot at the hound, killing him instantly. _

_She gazed at the others to see they were nearing her as well. Using the rock cannon as a shield, she managed to block all of the creatures' attacks. One of them decided on a different approach. While Rock was blocking the other two, the third leftover attack from behind, hoping to pound on the girl to the ground and rip her insides apart. It didn't work out though. Rock managed to pushed the others away and turn to the mid-air leftover, cutting him in half in one move with the black blade in her right hand, another corpse now lying on the ground, joining their other pack members' corpses. Rock look at the last remaining two in a silent manner._

_Three down, two to go._

_The last remaining two begin to snarl at the girl, circling her with purpose of finally having her as their latest meal. Rock wasn't affective by their threats however. She looks at the hounds unconcernedly. The two hounds stop and ran towards her. Rock jump in the air and once again they crash into each other. Rock then pointed the rock cannon at the hounds and shot both of them at the same time, only leaving half their bodies remaining._

_Rock landed on the ground and looks at the remains. She suddenly felt a shiver and quickly turn away. **"Are you ok?"**_

"_I-I…don't know…I… I-I'm think so." Mato said inside of Rock but she knew Rock wasn't fool. She was practically trying to stop herself from shaking in fear after looking at the carcasses. She now knew why Y-Strength was afraid of her other self. Rock can definitely slaughter anything that got in her way if she put her mind to it. The proof was in what happened to Yomi's other self before she was revived and those leftover hounds. The blue flames in the mind world tried to comfort her, making her slowly ease her trembling. She had a feeling Rock maybe the caused of that. Rock left the decaying bodies and walk back to the cliff where she always stayed. Mato was now finally calm down and was now looking around the otherworld. Her other self was quiet but it didn't suit well with Mato._

"_Rock?" Was her other self always this quiet? _

"_**Rock?" **The other self whispered confusing._

_Oh, right. She never really called her just Rock in person before now. "Yeah… I figure Black Rock Shooter was too long to say all the time. So I shortened it to just Rock. It's a nickname."_

"_**A…nickname?" **_

"_Yeah, you don't mind me calling you that, right? If you don't like it, I'll stop calling you that." There was a long silence after that and Mato was about to apologize until Rock answered. **"Rock is fine."** And Rock continued to look at the sky._

It took another hour or two in the otherworld before she finally awoke in the hospital room again. Thankfully, she woke up around ten PM the next day. She's still didn't know how she came back though at the time but she was relieved.

It was just like that for every night from then on. She would closed her eyes and she would be in the otherworld, only this time in Rock body. It's seems now that since they are now merged again, Rock's body was like some landing center to her mind. Rock never greeted Mato when she came but by the way her flames move around Mato, she knew it was her way she acknowledged her human counterpart. She also knew she wasn't going to get used to this for awhile. She still fears she might do something stupid and Rock would go insane again. She been keeping herself calm about it but time and time again her nerves get to her when Rock would fight and kill another Leftover near their spot. It was on the third night after their merging was when she figured out how she could get home and back by will.

It had something to do with their connection and desire. If Mato concentrated on Rock's end and have the _need_ to go where Rock was, then Mato could go there. If Mato concentrated on where her body is in the real world and _wanting_ to go back, then Mato would go there. When she finally figured it out, she couldn't help but test it out. She tried it out three times before she got tired but she was happy she finally got the hang of traveling between worlds. Rock was even impressed in own way. It was next night after her discovery, Rock surprised her with something.

_It was night time and Mato was lying in bed. Today was a good day, Yomi visit her with Kagari today, asking how she was doing and secretly bringing her a small bento to eat. Kagari just stared at her for most time and just ask once if she was ok. Mato could tell the blonde girl was a little uncomfortable being here, she couldn't tell though if it was her or just being in a hospital. It was nice to see them both and they were alright. It was great to see Yomi smiling as she talked about school and how everything been doing so far. Though, her face went red when Yomi ask if she wanted to feed her lunch. It really saddened her when they had to leave. The hospital was so boring! She can't wait to finally get outta here and get back to her daily life. _

_The smile disappeared as a realization came to her._

"_Would I live a normal life now after this?" It was a dumb question. Of course, she never going to have a normal life or be an average girl anymore. As long she knew she was about Otherworld and her connection to Rock, she would always be different from everyone else. She put her head under the pillow and groaned. "Dammit…" There was also explanation on where she got the bruises. Sure, her parents and the police accepted the story she must have been ambushed and beat up by someone hard but still she could in see Yomi's and especially Kagari's eyes that they didn't buy the whole 'she got ambushed' story. She didn't like to lie to everyone but who the hell is going to believe her that she hurt fighting the insane version of her other self? "No one, that's who…." She answered herself. _

_There was silence in the darkened room until a voice caught Mato's attention._

"_**Mato…"**_

"_Hmm… Rock?" She put her head out of the pillow hastily. Was that Rock's voice? It sounded like her. She turn her head to her right and what she saw made her jump out of her bed literally, hurting her back in the process._

_Black Rock Shooter was standing in her hospital room, a curious hint in her eyes as she stared at Mato. _

_Mato barely managed to back up into her bed and look at Rock. She could see Rock was actually transparent, almost like she was a ghost. The other girl tilted her head at the side. Mato quickly rub the back of her head. "Oh…ah I'm sorry. I got scared…." Rock just stared at her. "I'm not mad; I'm just in shock and…" More staring. "Anyway… how you got here?"_

After the scare, Rock explained she decided to do same as Mato did to see if it work for her as well. It works however it appears she can't physically be her world like she could and no one can see her. Before Rock answered her question, a worried nurse who heard her fall came into her room to see if she was alright. Rock was right in front of her yet the nurse didn't see her. That was a relief for Mato. It will be very hard to explain why there was another Mato in her room. After the nurse left, she and Rock began to talk. Well, she talk…Rock just listened most of the time and said her responses here and there.

That was basically how her months went by from then on. While in the daytime, she would be a normal middle-school girl, hanging out with friends and going to school but when night came, she would go to the Otherworld and talk with Rock or Rock would come into her world in her see-through form. She would talk about anything she could think of: School, family, friends, and events happening in her life. She even asked questions about the Otherworld.

Throughout the times between now and her first actual connection to the Otherworld, things were now actually peaceful.

Like she said before, she couldn't ask for more.

"Five more minutes before putting down your pencils." She heard the teacher say.

'_YIKES!' _She snapped out of her thoughts and began to scribble her answers on her test. Five minutes and she hasn't even finished halfway through the damn test. As she wrote, she decided to ask Rock tonight about what she sense.

Maybe the other girl sensed it too.

-#####-#####-

She waited.

The girl sat on top of the church altar, her eyes closed. The door bursts open and she could hear the multiple footsteps of her disciples coming closer to her. When the footsteps stopped, she opened her eyes. Her loyal followers were already bowing to her feet.

"It's good to see you all."

She gets up from her seat and smiles. They didn't answer but she continued. "Now that all of you are here, it's time we get into business, shall we?"

_**TBC…**_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong> I'm surprised I wrote this much in such a short time. I hope the fight scene was good, still a noob in writing those type of scenes. Next chapter would mark the first arc of the series and what I planned would be a good mixer of action and suspense.

Please review and comment how the story is so far.

Until then.


	4. Business

_**Speaking telepathically…**_

_Thoughts/flashbacks talk…_

Speaking…

**Disclaimer: I don't own the BRS frandise, their creator, Huke owns it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Business<strong>

She's been waiting for the right moment to strike.

She wanted to make sure it was very precise. The council had said to do it when it was right moment and so far, even after all this time, it's just doesn't feel right yet. She was been watching Black Rock Shooter since the day Insane was defeated and the domains became one. It was the order by the council that she watched her every move and wait for the right moment to do the task she was assigned.

She was pretty shocked that this little girl was the one of the most fear other-selves in the Otherworld, the one that people say can kill hundreds of other-selves in one shot. She expected Black Rock Shooter to look like an older adult woman and with an extremely destructive presence.

That is not what she saw. Not only was Black Rock Shooter actually some fourteen to fifteen year-old girl, her presence was completely wrong. As all other-selves were created by their humans' pain, the other-selves give off negative presences of the primary emotion that runs that pain. Like for example, if the human's pain is mostly run by sorrow, the other self will give off a presence of sorrow.

She didn't feel any negative presence from Black Rock Shooter, not one bit of any negative air around this girl. Instead she felt a strong and positive presence around her.

The moment she absorbed this information, questions began to form in her head like who the hell was this girl and what the fuck was she?

This girl appeared to be like her; another other self. After all, she has seen that this girl has human counterpart but still doesn't explained why her presence was so different? Why the council was suddenly starting to show interested in this girl is now no longer a question. This girl was a abnormal being in this world. They wanted to know what she was, how she was created but why they ask her to do such a effortless task?

In this world, when ask or ordered to do such a task like the one she's doing, it's pretty much simple but since it was from the council, it must have meaning to it. Not only that, she was also order to do this task after a long period of time. Why? Wouldn't it be quicker and better if she did it now and get it over with?

She looks on as the blue eyed girl kept staring at the sky. _**"What's so fascinating about the sky?"**_ The thousands of colors that filled the sky after the domains were merged was now long gone, so why was she looking at the sky for? It's looks really boring to her in her own opini-

Red-Orange eyes widened as she quickly turning to her right side when she sensed something. There was nothing there but it defiantly made her uneasy.

It was that presence again.

There was something really odd about that presence.

It felt just like her kind's presence but something was off. Something was really off in a really scary way. She just couldn't put her finger on it.

She turned back to her target and saw something she didn't want see happen right now. Black Rock Shooter was now running towards the path of the mysterious presence, something she knew her bosses did not want Black Rock Shooter to do. She got the update after she first felt the odd presence for the first time, telling her to make sure Black Rock Shooter does **not** go towards it. Does that mean the council knew what this weird presence was and why not let Black Rock Shooter go towards it?

She didn't have time to ask herself, she had to stop her or the council is going to ring her neck!

"_**Why me?" **_She said before following the younger girl. She knew why, it was all part of the business.

Look likes it's time to do the task she was given by the council.

-#####-#####-

"Now, the first order of business would be the recent happenings since I was gone. Would anyone like to tell me what's been going on since I was away?"

No one would get up and talk, a look of worry and dread filled their faces. All looking at each other, hoping for someone else would answer in their place.

Everyone did that expect for one.

The girl stands up tall in front of her master with no fear in her grey-ash eyes. She wore a white-collared dress shirt underneath a short black trench coat. The coat matches her skirt and stockings as well her long black hair. In her right hand was a black scythe with several skulls tied at the end of her weapon._** "I'm sure you are aware my Lady. The Otherworld is no longer layered but now merged into one world. Now only that, all other selves have been revived and are now among the living again. That also includes those who died during the war."**_

"I see, then. How about _'them'_?"

"_**All we know about them is that since all deceased other-selves are back into the living, their memories of their pain have to been restored. Anything else about them has yet to be discovered."**_

"I see…" She turns away and look up at the broken rose window. "What about _her_?"

The black-haired girl frowned a little. She was hoping she wouldn't mention _her_ but she should have known better. _She _was the one who seal her master away. Her master wanted to know what_ she_ hasbeen doing. _**"I'm afraid we have very little information to give you on that girl, my Lady."**_

"Then give me the little information you have, Death Scythe." Her master said in a calm but acid tone. While most of the other followers flinched a little, Death Scythe just stared at her. It was clear that their master was upset by there was very little information on her sealer. She really wanted to know what _she's_ been doing while she's been rotting in her jail-cell. _**"We only got one piece of information on her, my Lady. She has abandoned her real name and goes by a new one."**_

"Really? What it's called?"

"_**Black Rock Shooter."**_

-#####-#####-

That presence…

Rock ran inside a large canyon, following the direction of where she was feeling the presence.

She may have thought she was being paranoid the first time but now she knew she isn't imagining things when she felt that presence again.

This presence was really bothering her. She actually felt she should know this presence, that it was at the tip of her tongue and yet…

Suddenly, a black blade went in front of Rock, stopping her in her place. A girl then jump down in front of her, putting the blade out of the ground after she landed.

Rock observed her. The girl looks a year or two older than her with shoulder-length hair and red-orange eyes. Most of her face was covered by her black scarf. Her outfit was a black long-sleeved sweatshirt with white stripes on her arms and wide turtleneck. She also wore black armored boots with matching stockings. What really got her attention was her second weapon. While she holds the black katana in her right hand, her whole left arm and shoulder is covered large mechanical sword with a long thin blade attached to it. The girl just stared at her.

Who was this girl? Was she the person who she's been sensing? No, her presence was different. What did she want? Did she want to fight? Rock was in no mood to fight her kind today. She needed to find where that presence was and find out what it is.

She simply can't waste time here. The strange presence is fading away. If it disappears, she won't be able to track it. She needed to get this girl out of her way and fast.

She summoned her rock cannon and fires at the girl.

-#####-#####-

"Black Rock Shooter?"

The girl rolled the words in her tongue, trying to the taste the symbolic meaning of the name.

"_**Yes, my Lady. That is her name."**_

"Hmm…." The girl began to think for a little bit. So the one who sealed her has changed her name, why?

Damn, she needed more information but how?

"_**My, Lady?"**_ Death Scythe asked. Her master was been quiet for a while. "Yes?"

"_**Do you want us to start collecting, my Lady?"**_

That's other thing she needed to think about. They need to start collecting soon but they can't do it out in the open now. She doesn't want _her _and those who deny her to stop her and her followers so quickly. She needed a distraction. What would be a good distraction long enough to finish the collecting?

'_Wait?'_

She remembered she felt something as she was travel through this world to this place. It was weak and barely even noticeable but she could tell it was getting stronger. She knew very soon what she sense would be felt throughout the Otherworld. Also, she had no doubt _she _willfeel too as well. Yes, it was perfect. Not only would she have a distraction but she will get more information on _her._

"No. We will wait."

"_**May I ask why, my Lady?"**_

"If we do it now, we will get caught and all our planning will stall once again. The others who are against me must have sense my presence already. They would be expecting us to strike."

"_**Then when?"**_

"There a other self doing something _interesting_, when her activity becomes noticeable, many of our enemies will be focused on her and not us."

Her master then smiles a deadly smirk, her eyes showing a malicious flicker in them.

"That is when we strike my fellow followers."

-#####-#####-

She never knew the Otherworld can have so many books. She wondered if she should be surprised if this world has books at all.

She's been reading them since she came to this place.

Dead Master knew there has to be an answer in them somewhere but it was starting to get irritating. Not one thing here so far has given her answers she needs. She ignored the sounds of a leftover creature crawling on top of the ceiling, looking at her hungrily as she growls in frustration. _**"Dammit…"**_ She closed the book and threw it away with all the useless books she has read.

Nothing. She has been here for weeks and no answer came to help her in her…preparations.

Nothing at all.

"_**What do I have to do to get the right information I want?"**_ She grabbed the leftover crawler by the neck when it attacked. Her large metallic claws tighten her grip, causing the creature to go frantic. "_**You insects are not helping me at all. Though**_…" She pulled the creature to her face, it's body starting to go limp. "I wonder…"

_MUNCH!_

She threw the headless corpse away as she chewed. She pulls out a white handkerchief and wipes her blood-covered face. After chewing, she licks her lips and pushes her green glasses up. _**"Hmm, you know… you insects are actually really tasty."**_

She then walked to search for another book. She knew if she looks harder, she will find it.

-#####-#####-

The girl thrusts the blast with her shorter blade, making the large bullet hit the canyon wall. The girl then jumps into the air, swinging her larger blade toward Rock.

Staying calm, Rock uses the rock cannon as a shield. The sounds of grinding metal fills the canyon as the girl kept pushing the blade on the rock cannon. She jump away and pointed her blade towards Rock. She then smiles at Rock. _**"Not bad".**_Those were the only words the girl said to Rock before she attacked again.

Rock knew she wasn't going to leave anytime soon with this girl blocking her way.

It was only thing left to do.

She had to fight.

She dodged her attack and tired to shoot her again but the girl was fast and the bullets kept missing. The bullets caused the dust of the canyon walls to lift from its resting place, resulting in Rock's line of version to be block. She couldn't see the girl at all. It was only until the girl's metal foot hit her face that she finally found her.

Rock fell to the ground.

"_**Too reckless."**_

The girl walked slowly to her, crushing the rock cannon with her foot. She stands in front of Rock and grabbed her by the collar. With the swift of her shorter blade, she created a rift in the right side of the canyon's walls. She then threw Rock into the rift.

Her sight was covered in darkness before Rock hit the ground again. She was in a new area now, surrounded by pillars of black stones with dark gray bandages either hanging around or wrap around the stones. Chinese talismans were glued on a few of the stones as well.

_Stomp!_

The girl landed on top of the largest stones in the area. Rock couldn't help but look around in shock. This is a domain. She thought all domains were now merged together. She heard giggling and turns to the girl. _**"I know what you're thinking and it is true while this area belongs to me, this place is connected to the world."**_ She then jumps down to the ground in front of Rock. _**"You have to remember, just because the world is no layer like before, doesn't mean we other-selves don't have our own little places where we hang out."**_ The girl then tilts her head. _**"Tell me kid, do you have a place too?"**_

Rock only glared at her as the girl then laughed. _**"Well, it doesn't matter right now." **_She pointed her shorter blade towards the girl, a smirk forming on her lips. _**"I've been sent to fight you, Black Rock Shooter."**_

_**TBC….**_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>So we've reached the start of first of three or four arcs of Versatile Fate with the introduction of Dead Master and two new other selves: Death Scythe and another mystery one but I'm sure if you know Huke's work, then you will know who fighting Rock but why is she sent to fight BRS? Who are these council people? What the hell were our shadowy foe and her minions talking about 'collecting'?

Speaking of this mystery foe, you have noticed I didn't even tried describe in detail how she look like due to I don't want her to be reveal just yet. She going to be reveal towards the end of the first arc. So keep reading, to see who it is.

Dead Master's personality is going to have a bit of a mixer of her character in BRS: Innocent Soul as you already see. Her gluttony is truly funny in the manga, so I had to put that in here. It's a pity that it is no longer in MangaFox.

So, review and comment how story so far.

Until then.


	5. Hesitation

_**Speaking telepathically…**_

_Thoughts/flashbacks talk…_

Speaking…

**Disclaimer: I don't own the BRS franchise, their creator, Huke owns it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Hesitation<strong>

What?

This girl was sent to fight her?

"_**Underworld Icicle is my name and you better give me all you got, kid."**_

Rock didn't have time to think before Underworld Icicle began to attack again with her larger blade. The larger sword swung horizontal to Rock's stomach. Rock barely managed to dodge the attack as she jumps on top of the stone behind her, the sword's blade only just touching the heels of her boots. She looks back down to see the older girl was now gone. Giggles of the older other-self began to fill the air, making Rock look around her surroundings for any sign of Icicle but she couldn't find her.

She couldn't stay on the stone forever though. Long grey icicles began to shoot out from where she was standing. Rock jump off the stone and landed back on the ground. The stone crumbled before her eyes as more grey icicles came heading her way. She jumps of out the way, letting the trail of icicles to hit another stone. She only turns her head for a second, only to see Icicle about to behead her with her shorter katana. She managed to dodge the attack by ducking low enough; earning her a kick to her opponent legs, thus making Icicle fall on the battlefield. Rock summons the rock cannon and fired at Icicle .

Smoke covered the area and Rock was sure that was the end of Underworld Icicle as the smoke clear until another trail of icicles came towards her once again. Rock dodged the attack again, only to have Underworld Icicle strike with the larger sword.

The blade of the larger sword hit the rock cannon, trying to cut the cannon holder in half. With all of her strength, the blue-eyed girl shoved the blade away from her. What she saw was interesting. With sending the blade towards the stones, the sword cut through not one but three stones in one shot. As she watched the stones collapsed to the ground, she couldn't help but notice something. That length… the length of the sword was now different, now bigger…

When she notice Icicle was also looking at the site as well, Rock saw her chance and ran towards her. Icicle sighed before looking at the blue-eyed girl with a blank expression. Rock's eyes widened as she saw what Icicle did next. The older girl made her weapons disappeared.

What?

Why would the girl disband her weapons? She was leaving herself defenseless. Was it a-? By the time she realized, it was too late to back away, she was already close to Icicle. _**"Sorry but…"**_Icicle whispered. Soon, a gush of cold air surrounded Rock. It was only a second later; the blue eyed girl was now an ice statue of her last moments.

"_**This is just getting very boring for me."**_

-#####-#####-

Icicle glanced at the ice statue of Black Rock Shooter.

She should have done this when they got here but she wanted to see if what everyone said was true. She had to say she was a little disappointed. Sure, it was remarkable what she did with great black sword but most of the time, she felt most of the moves Rock used were too reckless. The younger girl kept using too many direct attacks. Well…this will be enough to keep her here until the presence goes away. She could feel it fading away right this instant.

Now all she had to do is wait until it's gone and then make contact with the council. Maybe she could take a nap later too. Yeah… that will be nice…

She reached and gently touched the frozen girl's face, staring into her piercing blue eyes as her thoughts wandered. Who was Black Rock Shooter? Why was the council suddenly interest with this girl? Why did they want Icicle to fight this girl and after a long period of time too? The more she thought of it, the more she couldn't help but think about the girl's human self. Now that she thinks about it… the council's interest in Black Rock Shooter started when the girl's human self came into the picture. Does this have something do with the fact Black Rock Shooter has now been contact by her human? Could it be they want to see how Black Rock Shooter is now… no…no, it can't be that. There has to be more to it then that…

After all, it happens to all other-selves when they have make contact with their humans. Why would this one be different?

She sighed for like the hundred time today. Too many damn questions…well, the task is done. She fought Black Rock Shooter and kept her away from the weird scary unknown presence. Job was now complete and over it.

It was now all done wit-

_Crack!_

Icicle's eyes widened. A crack suddenly appeared on Black Rock Shooter's frozen face. She backs away immediately, looking in shock as more cracks appeared on the frozen figure in a rapid pace. A loud fracturing sound was heard before the ice broke away from Rock's body.

Black Rock Shooter was now free from her ice prison.

Icicle stared in disbelief until she saw it, a blue flame shooting out of her left eye.

"_**A blue flame…"**_ She whispered. Rock summons the black blade in her right hand and jumps to attack the distracted Icicle.

_CLING!_

Black blades collided and slowly, a pleased look appeared on Icicle's sees now. It didn't answer all her questions but it did answer one. _**"No wondered they're so into you. You have a blue flame."**_

Icicle snapped her fingers and floating grey icicle-spears appeared behind Rock. They zoomed down but Rock used the rock cannon to impel them. It was enough time for Icicle to grab a hold of Rock's arm and lifts her in the air. She threw Rock to the nearest unbroken stone. Her amusement increased when she notice the young girl was still looking at her with the same expression.

A blank but determined look to keep on moving until the very end…

This kid…was really something.

-#####-#####-

This other-self was fast.

Rock was sure she had her when she broke free from her ice cell but it was proven that Icicle was no easy target. She quickly summons her black katana and their blades clashed. Rock heard a snap and something emerged behind her. Rock turns her head to see grey icicle-spears heading towards her. She blocked them with her rock cannon but it's obvious that the spears was just a distraction as Icicle grabbed her arm and threw her to an unbroken stone.

Blue blood and spit spill out of her mouth as she's look at her opponent.

She appeared to be amused with something. Does she enjoy seeing her get hurt?

Rock slides down on the ground and she knows she has to figure out how to overcome Icicle but how? An idea then comes to her and she looks down to her rock cannon. Could it work? It was only one way to find out.

-#####-#####-

Icicle didn't waste time.

She put her hand on the ground and another trail of grey icicles came towards Rock. Rock roll away from the attack and pointed her rock cannon at Icicle.

Icicle wasn't impressed.

As the rock cannon charged, Icicle came towards her with her katana. The girl knew she could easily push those bullets away in one shot. Why bother with the same trick?

However, Icicle soon realized Rock had a different plan as she changed the direction of the rock cannon from her to the sky. When the rock cannon was fully-charged, it changed into a three-barreled gatling gun.

She fired in the sky and every bullet she shot zone down to the ground with no mercy. _**"Shit…"**_ She underestimated this girl. Icicle pulls out a talisman and threw in the air. The talisman produced a shield, covering her from the bullet hell-storm. When it was all over, she removed the shield and look around.

There was no sign of Black Rock Shooter, just her discarded gatling gun.

That was not a good sign. She really underestimated this girl. The fact was proven true when she turns around, not only to see Rock punched her in the face but cut off Icicle' right arm as well. She fell on her back, hissing in pain. The assault didn't stop there. Before Icicle could get up, Rock stomp her foot on her crest, preventing air to come in to her lungs. With the black blade in her hand, Rock raised the sword up, ready to behead Icicle.

Icicle could only glare at Rock as she pushed down her blade.

-#####-#####-

She had her now.

Rock look at her emotionlessly as Icicle glared at her in frustration. She pushes her foot down harder on Icicle's chest as she raised her blade and push down-

Only to stop an inch to Icicle's neck….

H-her blood…

Red-orange blood was slithering down where Icicle's right arm used be…

Images of Mato's battered and bleeding body and Dead Master's corpse flashed through her eyes for a second but it was enough to cause a horrible sensation to start to fill her body, a cold heavy feeling that was now digging a home in her chest. She couldn't move at all. Her eyesight started to get blurry and shake as she stared at the blood. What's wrong with her? She never acted like this before. It was blood, she's seen blood before. Just the other day, she killed a leftover and she wasn't bother once when it was bleed in front of her but… this was different… Underworld Icicle wasn't mindless and naught like the leftovers. She was an essence of someone's emotions, someone's memories… Normally, it wouldn't bother her. After all, if Icicle dies, all the pain the human is feeling will go away. It would be better if Icicle died so her human wouldn't suffer anymore but…

Didn't she made everyone suffered by doing that? By killing other-selves?

Another sensation came inside of her and this one was more unbearable than the first.

Rock dropped the black blade as she backs away from Icicle, hoping to be away from the blood that was causing these feelings within her but it was futile. Icicle's blood was on her hands and clothes. She fell to her knees, wrapping her arms around her chest in pain.

These sensations…

What were these sensations?

It isn't long before the blue-eyed girl felt herself faint.

-#####-#####-

At last, she finally found what she's been looking for.

Dead Master smile to herself, tracing her sharp green fingernails on the hardcover of the large novel as part one of her plans was now complete.

Now for part two: Searching for what she will need for the preparations of her plan.

"_**Doku… Kuro**_**…." **Two green large metal skulls came towards her. Dead Master walks over to her companions, crushing the remains of the eaten leftovers. She jumps on top of one of the skulls. _**"Let's go. I want to start as soon as possible. Sooner we are done, the sooner the real fun will begin."**_

They flew out of the building and into the outside world. Her smile was twisted in a sinful manner.

Soon, everything she ever wanted will be in her hands.

Everything…

_**TBC….**_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I decided used the names 'Doku' and 'Kuro' on Dead Master's skulls due to they are the same names used in Black Rock-chan, a very cute and funny BRS manga. As for Underworld Icicle, I just figure give her ice powers since her name is Icicle. I also made her larger blade be name after her second name, Great Black Sword because it seem fitting in my opinion. If you're wondering if what the hell just happen to BRS just now? Well, that will be explain as the story goes by but I did give obvious hint in this chapter.

Please continue review and comment the story is so far.

Until then.


	6. Sinking

_**Speaking telepathically…**_

_Thoughts/flashbacks talk…_

Speaking…

**Disclaimer: I don't own the BRS franchise, their creator, Huke owns it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Sinking<strong>

Mato stared at the paper with disappoint. She just couldn't believe it.

'_Come on!' _She thought as she stare at the science test.

**Kuroi Mato—fifty points**

She sighs in despair, her head hung down in defeat. She put her failed test in her notebook as the science teacher went around the classroom to give the other students their test back. Class was over and there was a five-minute break until the next one started. Luckily, the next class was in the same room, so Mato didn't have to worry about being late. Though, she was worry about her grades.

If she did this bad on her science test, she can't imagine how _well _she did on the math test she took two hours ago. Dammit, she may be an ace in sports but she was a complete klutz in academies.

"So, how did you do?" Mato didn't turn around. She knew it was Yomi. "fifty points…" she murmured. "You really need to study, Kuroi-kun." She heard Kagari said. She turned to her blonde-haired friend in annoyance and pouted. "I do study. It's just hard…"

Yomi smiled softly. "Well, maybe I can help you study?" Mato's mood was turn around when she heard Yomi said that. "Really, Yomi?" She immediately got up from her seat and hug Yomi. The glasses-eyed girl blushed a little. "That will be a lot of help, thank you." Yomi giggle as Kagari stared at them before Yuu entered the conversation. "Can you also help me study too, Yomi-san?"

"Sure. We can all study at my house today." Yomi said as Mato let go of her. "This test and the one we took in math class today are just practiced for the big ones in a few months so it's best we get prepared or else."

"WHAT? T-this was just practice…" Mato cried in horror. The tests who gave her a hard time were just practice!

She slump down in her seat, her depress mood back again. Yuu nodded in agreement. "Yeah and I heard the real tests are gonna to be a lot harder than these ones."

"HUH? Even harder?" Mato tried her hardest to stay positive. "Well, I have Yomi to help me so I might be save from failing." She turns to Kagari. She knew when it came to English-literature; Kagari was the best in the class. "Maybe Kagari-san can also-"

"No way."

"Huh? Why?"

"I have something to do after school today."

"After school?" Mato asked. Cooking club was always on monday, wednesday, and friday. Today was thursday so Kagari didn't had club today. What did she have to do after school? "You didn't tell me you have plans." Yomi said. Kagari look down on the ground. "I didn't want to worry everyone. It's nothing important."

"So what you have to do after school?" asked Yuu.

Kagari was quiet for awhile, her light-brown eyes becoming distant for a minute before answering. "I'm going to be visiting Amaya with my aunt."

Yomi's eyes widened for a second. "You mean…" Mato could hear Yomi suck in her breath before more words could be spill out of her mouth. Kagari continued. "My dad is making me go."

"I-I see…" Yomi whispered, looking away from the blonde. Mato look back and forth between Yomi and Kagari. "Um, who's Amaya?" Mato asked, wanting to know what was causing the bad vibe that came from that name. Kagari smiled half-heartily to Mato. "No one you need to know, Kuroi-kun." She grabbed Mato hand. "I'll help Kuroi-kun and Koutari-san study tomorrow, ok?"

"Ok" Yuu said in understanding. Mato look uncertain. "Um…" She really wanted to know why Yomi and Kagari felt so scared and worry when the name 'Amaya' came into the conversation but she didn't want to seem nosy…

"Ok" she decided to let drop it for now. "Just know I'll be here if anything happens. Kagari-san." Kagari blinked for a moment before she smile shyly at the blue-eyed girl. "Sure…" Mato smiled back at Kagari.

"I mean i-"

"_**selpicid ym, emoC."**_

Mato sharply turn around, looking around her surroundings, her body slowly becoming numb in shock and fright. That was… that was the presence again, only…it was now calling for her….calling for her to come to it…Not only did it talk but the feeling….it felt like it was trying to drag her towards it…

"Mato?"

Mato snapped outta of it and look at Yomi, her emerald eyes coated in worry. "Mato, what's wrong?"

It took her a second before she was back to normal, rubbing her head in embarrassment. "It's nothing, Yomi. I thought I heard something."

Kagari frowned. "The way you acted, I would have suspected you saw a ghost, Kuroi-kun."

"Y-yeah…" Mato chuckled nervously. Yomi about to ask something but the bell rung…

The class was about to start.

-#####-#####-

Mato couldn't let it go this time.

That presence actually called out to her….

She tapped her pencil on her notebook before finishing another black star on the page. She couldn't listen to the teacher at all as she thought about the unknown presence. What was this presence? It was definitely different from anything she felt before and yet it was not. Over the months when she was hanging out with Rock, Mato began to tell the different types of presences. From the types of beings that lived in the Otherworld to the smallest feeling of a new other-self being born. This presence didn't felt like a newborn and it was without doubt a other-self but something was off. Something she couldn't place….

She sigh. She really has to talk to Rock when she gets home. It's most definitely going to be the first thing she asked after she goes back to the Otherworld.

She sits in her seat, adding another star on the page. She sigh and look at the teacher. It was now english class, another boring subject to learn. She tried to listen, she knew she had a test for this class too but most of it was confusing. She let out a sigh of displeasure.

'_Sometimes, I wish I lived in the Otherworld.'_

Of course, she didn't mean it. She loved her life here in reality and she most certainly wouldn't trade it for all the things in the world. She had family and friends she loved but she can deal without the school part. Who needs to know E=mc2 is and 2 is x in 2x=4?

She damn know she wouldn't be needin-

Another feeling came through her; it was almost like a pulse. It wasn't that presence again, it felt so…familia-

Sharp pain entered her chest and Mato immediately grabbed her left breast. Her heart was beating so fast and hard, her breath suddenly harsh and shallow. What was going on? Why was she feeling this way all of a sudden?

She could've sworn she heard someone called her name before sinking into dark abyss.

-#####-#####-

Yomi couldn't pay any attention to the lesson.

She could only focused on Mato.

She could tell something was wrong with Mato. The expression on her face clearly shown she was afraid of something but what?

Nothing seems out of the ordinary for her to feel that way. So why did she had that expression?

A soft chuckle was heard to her left and she turned her head to Kagari. Her childhood friend jovial eyes looking at her with a playful smirk. What was so funny? "Kagari?" she whispered.

"Yomi must like her favorite past-time a lot, does she?" Kagari whispered.

Huh?

"Favorite past-time?" She whispered.

"You know…"

She was confused. What was this favorite past-time she was doing a lot? All she was doing was-

Oh….

She couldn't help but blush…

She turn back to Mato. She could see her friend now had a stressful look on her face. "I swear though…" She heard Kagari whispered to her. She turn back to the blonde girl. Her playful look was now replaced with a annoy look. "When are you going to do it?"

"Do what?"

Kagari look at her for a minute before sighing. "Nevermind…" Kagari turn back to listened to the teacher. Yomi kept staring at her. What was all that about? Was Kagari jealous of Mato again? No, that can't be the case. They have been hanging out for awhile now and she would have notice if there was any ill between Kagari and Mato. There were a few times she caught them in the street hanging out, Kagari showing real happiness and acceptance as she talked to Mato. So, Kagari didn't have those resentful feelings for Mato when they first met. So again, what was all that about?

Also, was she staring at Mato a lot? She will admit that Mato was very interesting to look at. She always made so many honest expressions on her face and her blue eyes always showed much emotion as well. She always thought Mato was… beautiful in that way…

"_**Very beautiful indeed…" **_

She heard a sharp intake of breath and quickly glances back at Mato. Her mouth was gasping for air as she clutched her chest. Her blue eyes enlarged in panic.

"Mato!"

Other students look at her but she didn't care. She doesn't even know she was even thinking straight. All she cared about was Mato. She caught her quickly before she slip out of her seat, sweat on her face, her eyes closed. "Mato, Mato!"

Why wasn't Mato waking up?

-#####-#####-

"President!"

The school president snapped out of it and looks at the ground. While she was carrying the teapot to the meeting table, she sensed something that caused her to drop the hot teapot. The hot water spilled out of the pot and onto her legs. A male student came to her and asked if she was ok. "I'm fine, it just slip out of my hand. I must be having butter-fingers today."

She heard someone said that she was going to get the nurse but she was focused on something else.

'_That was….Does that means they are bonded to more then just the mind?"_

That's not good. That's not good at all….

-#####-#####-

She was sinking…

Sinking into the darkness…

As she sank, Rock thought…

She just didn't understand…

Why did she react that way when she saw Icicle's blood?

It was blood…She's seen blood before…

So why did it caused her to see those images and feel those sensations?

Those sensations…What were those sensations?

She never felt anything like that before and she never want to feel anything like that again. It was something that felt far more worsted than any injuries she had endured since she was born in this world and those images….

Those were images she never wanted to see again…

It was weird, she was used to seeing that kind of stuff and yet those were the two images, those two memories that filled her with something she doesn't understand…something she felt she wasn't supposed to know….something that caused her chest to be wounded on the inside….

It bothered her a lot when she thought about what happened at those moments…

She wondered if this should bother her at all that she hurt Mato and Dead Master… she understand why it bothered her that she hurt Mato a little bit. Mato was her human…her human counterpart. She was supposed to be the bearer of all Mato's pain and suffering, not be the one who caused it. Though, she wasn't stable at the time, Rock felt like a big cold weight in her stomach as she thought about what she did to Mato during their actual first meeting. Even worse, she knew Mato was afraid of her. While it does seem that the human girl seem comfortable with her now, there were small moments Mato would flinch from her in fear….Like she was going to hurt her again…. That would often cause the weight in her chest to tighten but why? Why does this weight…this sensation come out when Mato did that? Why?

It was even more confusing with Dead Master…She can't… She can't even describe in words those moments when she was with her…Those sensations she felt during that first meeting…That moment she killed her….

Another dull painful ache filled her chest again as she thought of the green-horned girl. She hasn't seen Dead Master since that day when all of the domains merged together. She wondered what's she doing right now?

-#####-#####-

"_**What?" **_

The skulls stopped and Dead Master gazed sharply to her right._** "That presence was…"**_

She snarled at the direction. _**"Doku, Kuro…change of plans. We're going this way." **_The skulls obey and went to the right. As she traveled, she quickly sees the world was starting to look less white. Other-selves were remaking their homes to their signature colors and styles but she didn't care. All she cared about was that familiar presence she felt. _**"That was Black Rock Shooter…"**_

As she raced to where Rock was, one thought filled her mind. Someone has hurt her blue eyed demon...

_**TBC….**_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Ah~ Summer vacation! Where you are free from school and you can do what you want. Sorry I didn't update sooner but I really need to finish my final projects for school. So I put this on hold until I was done and school was over.

Also, I feel drama coming into this story.

Please review and comment on how this story is doing so far.

until then.


	7. Grayscale

_**Speaking telepathically/other-self talk…**_

_Thoughts/flashbacks talk/human talk…_

Speaking…

**Disclaimer: I don't own the BRS franchise, their creator, Huke owns it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Grayscale <strong>

"_**Where is the Lady, Death Scythe?"**_

Death Scythe stared at her comrade, her face completely blank. _**"She is resting. She has said she is tired from her journey to this place."**_

"_**I see. Then, I will come back to report if any new information about the Lady's jewels comes."**_

Death nodded as the comrade walk away. Ah, yes… her master's jewels. Her power… It was something the Lady wants them to find before their enemies do…

Death Scythe glanced at the door where the Lady was now resting.

Death noticed something after the Lady ordered the scouts to search the Otherworld for her jewels. It was only a second, maybe even less than that but she saw her Lady flinched and her eyes widened in pain. Death Scythe didn't even have time to make sure what she saw was true before the Lady announced she was going to take a nap and went to her room.

She wondered what made the Lady flinched like that? Her Lady never flinched unless…

Did something happen to the one who sealed her?

It was possible. Even though the Lady despises _her_, she was still connected to that girl. Her Lady may not know where she is but she can still feel _her _emotions…_her_ pain….

She sigh, she just hope it isn't serious.

-#####-#####-

The girl's eyes slowly opened, awaking from her deep sleep.

"Huh?" The black-haired girl slowly lifts her head off her desk, rubbing her eyes.

'_What happened?'_

It was then memories came back to her and Mato suck in her breath as she put a hand on her chest. Waiting to feel the hard bumping in her heart and tightening of her lungs but everything was normal now. Mato was now…alright? "What…I'm fine now." What just happened? How the hell was she fine now? She was happy of course but you have to question how that was even possible when one minute ago, you were having what felt like a heart attack. What even caused it to begin with?

"What happened?" She was about to put her hand on her head but she stop midway when she saw it. It was pure white just like Rock's Skin. "Huh?" She stared in shock, looking at her hands and her school uniform. "What the?" She then gazes around the classroom. Now only was she the only person in the classroom but like her, everything was grey, white, and black. It was like she was sucked in a black and white film.

"Where am I?"

Someone humming suddenly filled her ears. Mato look to her right. She could see a shadow of some girl walking by the classroom, humming a little tune. Mato quickly got out of her seat. "Ah, wait!" Maybe this girl knows where and what this place is. She opened the classroom door, only to see there was no one there in the hallway. The humming ceased. She look to her left then to her right. Where was the girl? Mato would have seen her make that corner at the end of the hallway. The humming started up again. Mato look to her left. That's where the humming was coming from. She ran to where the tune was.

She followed the tune as it got louder. She was getting close. She could actually see the outline of the girl. The girl slides open a door and began to enter the room. "H-HEY! WAIT!" Mato shouted. She really needs to know what's going on. The girl didn't answer her or stop as she went into the room, closing the door behind her, the humming stopping once again. Mato stop in front of the door and opened it.

It was the girl's bathroom.

Mato walk into the bathroom and bend down to look into the bathroom stalls to see any feet dangling from each one. There were none. Mato got up and scratched her head. "I know I saw someone entered here." She looks around the bathroom until her eyes met the mirror and she gasp in surprise. Her eyes… She gently touched her left eye. While the whole world and her body were completely blanch from its colors, her eyes still remain it brilliant dark blue. Why? Why was everything colorless while her eyes still have their color?

Just what was this place?

Why was she even here?

Then, the door of the farthest bathroom stall was so suddenly slam opened that Mato jump in fright. Who open that? She just checked to see if anyone was in the stalls and no one was in there. So… who open it? Maybe that girl brought her feet up? Yeah, that's makes sense…. If someone does that, then you don't know that he or she are actually there because their feet are on top of the toilet seat. Yeah, that makes sense but it also made her nervous.

Why was the girl hiding from her?

She slowly walked to the open stall, her nerves warning her not to go there but she was stubborn. She wanted to know what was going on and maybe this girl knew just that.

She reached the open stall and look inside. It was nothing there but complete darkness, _literality _complete darkness. It was like she was staring inside a black hole. Before Mato could back away, she felt someone's hand on her back. Mato didn't have time to register this before she felt herself being roughly push into the stall, falling into the darkness.

"Have a nice fall!" She heard someone said before she heard another sound.

That was the sound of her screaming in horror as she fell into the endless void.

-#####-#####-

Frost blue eyes snapped opened as she look around her surroundings. She was in a hallway but how she got here wasn't her main concern.

That screaming….

That sounded like….

"_**Mato…"**_

Was Mato in danger?

Rock quickly got up from where she lay. She could feel Mato's presence was near

"_Go." _Said a male voice.

She did what she was told.

-#####-#####-

Saya look away from her work and coffee. That was-

She got up from her seat and left her office. She went to the one of the windows to see the ambulance in front of the school entrance and Kuroi Mato being brought into it by the stretcher, a breathing mask on her face. Saya look at the sight in shock and horror. What's going on here?

"Saya?"

Saya look to her left to see Yuu, standing there, her eyes red from crying and her nose runny.

"Yuu?"

"Saya, M-Mato…S-something happen to Mato-san…"

Saya put her hands on Yuu's shoulders. She smiled sadly at her childhood friend. Over the months since her return to reality, Yuu has grown quite attached to Kuroi Mato and her friends. So it was quite obvious why she was worry. "Don't worry, Yuu. I'm sure Kuroi-kun is going to be fine."

"I-it's… not just Mato, Saya."

Saya raised an eyebrow. Yuu continued. "I think….I think something h-has happen to Black Rock Shooter too."

-#####-#####-

The impact hurt but not to the point she felt every bone in her body break. It was actually like she just tripped while walking down the street instead of falling into an endless hole of darkness.

Mato sat up, rubbing her back and hissing in pain. Who push her anyway and why?

Mato got back up on her feet and look around. She was now in a room surrounded by black and white checkered patterns and three mirrors. Everything was still colorless. She scans around the circular room and went to the mirrors. As she got closer to the mirrors, her heart stopped as she stared at the reflections of all three mirrors.

While the middle one showed her reflection, the right one showed her other-self while the left one was showing her as a seven or eight year-old. The emotions in the little girl's eyes were not matching the big smile on her face.

She walked to the left mirror and touched the glass. The little girl mimicked her actions. "What is this?"

A dark chuckle filled the room. "How interesting…"

Mato turn around to see the Rock reflection smirking sinisterly at her.

-#####-#####-

Rock run down the hallway and stopped by an open door. It led into the bathroom.

She could feel Mato's presence was getting stronger. She was getting close.

"_**Mato" **_She called out but no answer came. She peeked into every stall until the last one. When she opened the last bathroom stall, it was pitch black; nothing was seen inside of it like a gaping hole. She could feel Mato was inside, her presence now getting tense. Something was wrong.

"_She's in trouble! You have to go now!"_

Without a second thought, Rock jump into the hole.

-#####-#####-

Mato stared in the right mirror as Rock look at her in an amusing manner, her mouth actually moving as she spoke. "You certainly are no ordinary human. Are you?"

"Huh?" Mato asked.

"I must say, when I tapped into the connection, I was expecting to see_ her_… Not a human girl." Rock tilted her head to the side, a big malice smirk on her face. "Minus the short hair, you look just like her. Tell me are you _her _human's self?"

Mato watched as Rock nodded her head with a big fake smile on her face, still talking through her mouth. "Yup. You must be." Mato narrowed her eyes. "You're not Rock." She knew Rock wasn't this expressive or even acted in this manner. This person in the mirror was not her other-self. _'Rock'_ simply smiled. "Ah, you think?"

Mato stand her ground. "Who are you? What…What is this place?"

'_Rock'_ crossed her arms. "A plane where the ends of a connection meet."

"Huh?" Was that supposed to make sense? That didn't make any sense at all!

The imposter noticed Mato's confusion. "Not surprised you don't understand but I am curious…." The imposter walk out of the mirror and the mirrors disappears; even the little Mato in the mirror disappeared too. "Were you the one in distress?"

"Huh? Distress?" She wasn't feeling distress at all expect when she suddenly felt like she was having a heart attack. That was when she felt an familiar pres-

Wait! That familiar presence was Rock! Was she-

"I see…you weren't the one in distress. It must have been _her._"

The imposter's skin began to melt as she began to chuckle. "It seems _she_ still can't take pain well." The imposter stared at Mato for a while as she melt and smile. Mato wondered what she was thinking and why she abruptly got quiet. "Hmmm…"The phony began to rub her chin in thought. "I wonder…" The imposter raised her hand up and a rock cannon materialized in her grasp but it was a little different. The details of the gun seem a little mesh together. Was it because the imposter was somehow starting to melt? She didn't have time to think for an answer to her question as the imposter then pointed the gun at Mato. "I wonder…as an experiment, what would happen if I kill you?"

"What?" This person just all of a sudden was going to kill her!

"The fact you're here in this type of scape must mean you and _her _are bonded to more then just the mind but the very soul itself. Meaning…even if you and _her _are both in your respectful worlds, if one of you gets hurts…."

The cannon began to charge up. "The other would feel it.."

"But everyone has that connection." By the way Kagari and Kohata-senpai just collapsed all sudden for no apparent reason meant they had to felt their other-selves's pain as they got killed. It was the same with her and Rock, right? "If someone's other-self dies then that person would breakdown and pass out." Mato said. The phony simply look at her. "Good observation, however…."

The impostor began playing with her hair. Her body starting to look likes a melting ice cube. "There some details you are missing."

"Details?"

"While it is true, after losing a other-self, the person would feel instant pain and fall unconscious. Thus losing his or her memory of the object of his or her pain but that only happens when the person and other-self are just bonded by the mind. You and _her_ are bonded by both the mind and soul."

The cannon was nearly charged up and Mato didn't move at all. She didn't know what was keeping at her spot? She couldn't tell she was scared or…calm?

"And that is a really big difference."

She fired the gun and Mato manage to dodge it. She expected to fell on the floor, not for the floor to diminish as her body touched it.

She falling again, only the void was covered in checkered-patterns and she wasn't falling alone.

The imposter was falling above her, pointing the cannon again.

Crap! There was no way for her to escape now.

It didn't take time for the cannon charged again. The imposter aimed it at Mato once more, a sadistic smirk on her deteriorating face.

She fired again and Mato could only do was covered herself, closing her eyes tight, bracing for the impact-

Sounds of impacts filled the endless void and Mato opened her eyes, to see Rock, the real Rock 'standing' in front of her, the real rock cannon taking in the blast of the imposter's gun, protecting the two girls from harm.

"Rock!"

"_You…you're _ruining my fun!"

The Imposter came charging…well falling more towards them. Rock stared blankly at her before grabbing Mato's hand. She pointed the rock cannon at the imposter and fired.

Blue flames then covered the whole void.

-#####-#####-

Rock opened her eyes.

She was in a world of blue and white. White stars shined brightly in the blue sky while white clouds surrounded the ground. She realized she was holding something in her arms. She glanced down to see it wasn't something but someone. Mato was unconscious in her arms. Rock quickly scan Mato's body had any injuries but it seem Mato was alright. She was just out cold. She sighed, as another sensation filled her being. Out of all the sensations she has felt today, this felt like something was being lifted from her chest. It felt… good.

Rock closed her eyes and pressed her head on Mato's shoulder.

Not realizing, the smile of relief on her face when everything turned to white.

-#####-#####-

_CRASH!_

Death Scythe spun around and quickly opened the doors of her Lady's room.

Her Master was staring at the broken glass on the ground, her left arms bleeding red blood. _**"My Lady. Are you aright? What has happen?"**_

"Nothing…. Just… venting my frustration, Death Scythe."

She then glanced at Death Scythe. "Is there any update on my jewels?"

Death look at the broken window and back to her master. She then bows slightly to her master. _**"Not yet, My Lady but we have heard there are others looking for them as well."**_

"Is it our enemies?"

"_**Not only our enemies but others who want them for simple profit. So far, the locations of the jewels are still unknown but we are looking."**_

"I see…"The Lady trailed off. "You may go, Death Scythe."

Death Scythe stared at the Lady for a moment. _**"As you wish, my Lady. Do you want me to send a healer to see your arm?"**_

"Sure…"

Death Scythe closed the door behind her and went to get the healer.

She wondered what made the Lady become so enraged?

-#####-#####-

The Lady went back to stared at the ground as she rubbed her bloody arm.

_She _had to show up when she was just having fun. _She_ just had to!

Still, that look on _her_ face….

It was like _she _didn't know who she was…

Also, the human girl…

Hmmm…she needs more information….

At least, she knew they still had a connection.

There was a knock on the door. She turns her stare to the wooden door. It must be the healer.

_She_ will wait for now….

Right now, she had to concentrate on getting everything ready.

After all, she has to make her big opening when the time comes.

_**TBC…**_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Inspired by a episode by Eureka Seven. I just loved those dream-like scenes, there both creepy and sweet.

Also you guys noticed I put Book I in the title. Well the reason for that was because I estimated how many chapters for Arc 1 and I estimated about twenty to thirty chapters. So I've been debating either to keep all three arcs in one story or separating them into three stories for months. So after much thought, I decided to separate them into three stories: Book I, Book II, and Book III. I figure this will be better than a story of 90+ chapters.

Also next chapter, a few more characters are introduced and maybe another fight is about to begin.

Please review and comment how the story so far.

Until then.


	8. Visits Pt 1

_**Speaking telepathically/other-self talk…**_

_Thoughts/flashbacks talk/human talk…_

Speaking…

**Disclaimer: I don't own the BRS franchise, their creator, Huke owns it. I also don't own 'Goodbye to Alice' by Gumi, Vocaloid does.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Visits Part 1<strong>

Tight… too _tight…_

She gritted her teeth in pain.

Too tight, too tight, too tight…

Oh god… it's _hurt…_

"_**I'm quite impressed. You're really loyal…for a human."**_

Lying down on the torture device called the rack, the eleven-year old girl bit her tongue as she tried not to scream in pain. This hurts…this _fucking_ hurts…. She didn't know how long until both her arms and legs were ripped from her body. _**"This can stop, Haruka."**_ Kasumi Haruka glared at her torturer. _**"You'll just have to tell me where you send your other-self? I don't think I want her to tell what I'm doing here-"**_

SPIT!

Even in pain, Haruka couldn't help but smirk as the other girl back away. "Does… THAT… answer …your question …Acta?" The girl replied in a breathless and painful voice.

Acta's face didn't change at all as she wiped the spit off her face. She turns away from the human girl and snaps her fingers.

Her binds suddenly began pulling on her more stronger….more tighter…

"_**I will be back and I hope you change your mind."**_

-#####-#####-

When Rock slowly opened her eyes, she suddenly felt a strange feeling of déjà vu.

Her mind was disoriented; her body was heavy and numb. She felt so weak…so vacant… but why does this bring a strange cold pain in the pit of her stomach? It's takes a second as to why she feels this way.

It's kinda reminds her on how…she was born.

"_**You're awake."**_

Now that got her truly awake, she sat up quickly and look to her side. Underworld Icicle softly smiled at her as she sat casually in her chair. _** "How do you feel?"**_

Rock didn't say anything. Icicle chuckled at Rock's expression. _**"I see you're surprised. I guess you're not used to your opponent helping you."**_

The older other-self got up from her seat and went to the door. Before leaving, she turned Rock with a smile. _**"If you're feeling better, come into the den. It's the second door to your right. I'm sure we got a lot to talk about."**_

-#####-#####-

Saya handed Yuu some of her famous coffee before sitting down next to her. She stared at Yuu as she drank her coffee. A thousand questions were filling her head at that moment. What did Yuu mean that something has happened to Kuroi-kun and Black Rock Shooter?

Yuu put her mug down on the table, her eyes downcast.

"Yuu…you have to tell me what you meant by something has happened to both Kuroi-kun and Black Rock Shooter?"

Yuu look to the side. "I don't know…"

Huh? How could she not know when she said something has happened?

"It's hard to explained, Saya…." She trailed off, her eyes showing concern. "I don't know what really happen to them, I just sensed something happen, especially to Black Rock Shooter. "

Saya nodded. "Perhaps Black Rock Shooter has been killed." It was a statement, not a question. While Black Rock Shooter is strong, even she knew that other-self can be killed. "It can definably explain what happen to Kuroi-k-"

"No, this wasn't normal, Saya."

Saya drank her coffee as Yuu continued. "The symptoms that showed the person's other-self has killed were not there. Ma-Mato-san was crutching her chest instead of her head and I didn't feel the bond between them break. In fact, it seems Mato-san reacted to this way when she sense Black Rock Shooter's presence."

"How you even knew she even sensed her other-self?"

"Mato-san now knows about the existence of the Otherworld. I would surprise if she didn't sensed her other-self time to time." Saya nodded. "That's true." This was really strange, indeed. She sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose, "Sometimes, I wish I can still reach Gold Saw." Ever since the battle with the Insane Black Rock Shooter, she still couldn't reach Black Gold Saw. She can still feel the red-eyed woman but she just couldn't reach her. Like there was a brick wall in between them. "She was quite a workaholic. Knowing her, she's properly be fishing for any new information on any topic right now." It was what Gold Saw did if she wasn't breeding other-selves or trying to killed Black Rock Shooter, she would tried to find anything to read about the Otherworld and its workings. Her research often came helpful at times in her cause.

Saya put her coffee on the table as she got up from her seat. "I guess all we can do is wait for Kuroi-kun to wake up and see if she knows what happened to Black Rock Shooter."

It was only thing they could do at this moment. It was something Saya didn't like at all.

Yuu nodded sadly. "Yes…"

-#####-#####-

"_**I supposed you want some answers, don't you?"**_

Rock just stared at Icicle across the table. Icicle poured some tea into two cups, one for her and the other cup for Rock. _**"I don't really how to start but bare with me, ok?"**_

Rock simply looks at the cup and said nothing more.

This was… strange.

Out of all the other-selves she has met since she was born, none of them help her like that. Better yet, no one shouldn't help her like that at all. Other-selves are made for fighting and nothing more and yet, here was Underworld Icicle.

Underworld Icicle not only helped her but Icicle was acting almost…human.

"_**Excuse me?"**_

Rock look at Icicle. _**"But can you talk? I mean, you been kind a just staring at me with a blank face since we met and I don't know if you-"**_

"_**Why?"**_

"_**Huh?"**_

"_**Why help me? Why didn't you kill me?"**_ Icicle just stared at her silently before sighing and look to the side. _**"I told you I've been sent to fight you. I have no reason to kill you, let alone someone me and my human barely know."**_

She took a sip from her tea and sigh happily again. _**"Ah, tea~ it has to be the best invention humans have ever made. One sip would warm your soul."**_ Icicle looks up at the ceiling. _**"You know, you and your human really stirred things up where I worked. Everyone was going crazy over what you guys did. There a lot of different reactions of the outcome."**_ She put her tea down and stared at Rock seriously. _**"It is one of the reasons why the council sent me to find and watched you, Black Rock Shooter."**_

Rock raised an eyebrow. _**"Council?"**_ Who were they?

The ice-wielder must have noticed the confusion as she gawked at Rock like she just grew a second head. _**"You don't know about the-"**_ Icicle rub her head. _**"How long have you been out there?"**_

She never really thought about it, if she was telling herself the truth. As long as she remembered, she was always at Sky Gates. She remained there for a really long time until that day. It was when she felt she something calling her, calling her to go somewhere. Now that she thought about it, any memories she has before that day was really blurry.

"_**You don't remember, do you?"**_

Rock look at the other girl in shock. _**"You have no memories of before a certain day."**_

"_**How?"**_

"_**It's a natural occurrence when we started to become aware."**_

Aware? What did she mean by that?

"_**I would explain but we'll get out of topic. So for now, we'll put that on hold for now. Let's go back to the Council, shall we?"**_

-#####-#####-

In a hospital, a young girl of the age of fifteen walked through the white bare hallways. She wore her dark black hair in a lower braid that reached her shoulders as her brown and blue orbs look around. Where was it? Where was her room?

A few minutes later, she found the room.

**Room 332, Kuroi Mato**

She stands in front of the door, pushing her red glasses up her nose before heading in. She had to act normal if there was anyone in there. She had to act the only reason she was here was to see how Kuroi-san was doing. It was actually the easy part. After all, she is the student council president of Izanami Aya middle school. It was her job to make sure that all students in the school were safe and sound and have an enjoyable experience while they were in the school.

The hard part is going to be able to complete the other reasons as to why she was really here.

In one swift and gentle motion, she opened the door and she was right.

Someone was here. A young thirteen girl with wavy dark hair was in the room as well, along with the unconscious Mato in bed. Under green frames, the girl's green eyes look at her in shock. "Oh, hello." She said in a polite voice to the green-eyed girl. Dammit, she really was hopeful that Kuroi Mato was alone but she couldn't really blame the girl. This girl was here because she was worry about her friend. She would have done the same thing if she was in the green-eyed girl's position.

"Um…hi" was the green-eyed girl's response. "My name is Yukiko Audrey. I'm the school council president from our school. I heard what happened to your friend and came to see if your friend was alright."

"O-oh. I see. Um…" Audrey would be lying to herself that the green-eyed girl was wasn't cute right now. "Mato's fine but…" The green-eyed girl glances back at her friend with anguish. "I still don't know what happened that made her act like that. The doctors said she had a panic attack except Mato wasn't doing anything when she had it and…"

"Panic attacks can actually happen for no apparent reason at all." What she was saying was true but she knew there was a reason for Kuroi Mato's panic attack. Audrey walks over to Kuroi Mato's bed, her eyes quickly scanning the girl's body for anything unusual before turning to the wavy-haired girl. "However, I think Kuroi-san may have suffered from the panic attack by being in too much stress. You guys are going to have exams soon, am I right?"

The girl nodded. "Yes..." The girl's eyes still looking at Mato.

She smiled sadly at the girl. "Don't worry; I'm sure Kuroi-san will wake up soon." She highly doubts the pig-tailed girl would wake up anytime soon. Her eyes look down at Mato's right wrist again. She would have never seen it if she wasn't connected to the Otherworld.

"O-oh, I forgot to introduce myself." The younger girl look at her and bowed. "My name is Takanashi Yomi."

Cute~ "Well, Takanashi-san. I'm glad Kuroi-san knows such a great friend that cares for her well-being." Yomi blushed slightly. "Thank you, Yukiko-senpai."

_Beyond the page, it's always the same  
>I don't want to stay there any more…<br>_

Audrey glanced down to her pocket. It was her cell-phone's ringtone. Someone was calling her.

_I stopped dreaming. I'm not miserable  
>The voice can't be remembered any more<em>

"I deeply apologized for this. It's my mother. You don't mind if I take this outside? I just want to tell her I'm fine and that I'm with a friend."

"Of course, Yukiko-senpai."

"Thank you, I'll be right back."

_My new dress can't be made dirty  
>I can't play together<em>

Audrey then exits the room and closed the door behind her. She walks away from the room until she feels she's in a safe distance from Yomi so she wouldn't be able hear her conversation.

_So, goodbye to Alice_

She pressed the talk button. "This is Yukiko."

"What's the status on Kuroi Mato?" Said the woman on the other line. "I'm afraid it isn't good news, Masa."

"What wrong?"

"Someone has put an eclipsed bracelet on Kuroi-san."

-#####-#####-

"_**The Council are considered the most wisest and oldest of all the otherworld. Their objective is protected the balance of the otherworld and the real world. They especially get interested when new developments come into their sights and you and your human are right now their top focus."**_

"_**Why?"**_

Icicle chuckled. _**"Well, I think changing the world would cause someone to look twice at you. Anyway, they sent me to watch you for awhile and until it was the right moment to fight you. I don't know why they told me to wait for the right moment to do it but they did."**_

"_**In other words, you have been spying on me?"**_

"_**You guys have somehow reshaped this world and brought every murdered other-selves back to life, I wouldn't be surprise someone wanting to know more about you and your human. Though…" **_ She trailed off. _**"I was wondering what happened back there? When we fought? You started to have a panic attack the moment you had me where you wanted."**_

Rock glared down at the table. She didn't want to look at Icicle. She didn't know if she could trust Icicle at all. Icicle was sent by someone to spy on her because what happened when she went Insane. Also… Why did she react that way when she saw Icicle's blood? What was that she felt? She put a hand on her chest, still not saying anything.

Icicle frowned as look back at her tea. _**"Before you woke up, I had gotten some news about your human, Kuroi Mato."**_ That made Rock look up at her again and she glared. _**"You're spying on Mato too?"**_ Icicle wasn't razed by her glare and continued. _**"A few seconds later after you had a panic attack, Kuroi Mato also experienced one as well."**_

Rock's eyes widened. _**"Mato also …"**_ Mato suffered what she had as well? How? Mato never suffered any injuries she has before. But now, if she believes what Icicle is saying then she and Mato were having panic attacks at the same time. Mato felt her pain. How is that even possible?

"_**I know you don't trust me and I don't blame you but you need to explain me what happened. Me and my human can help you-"**_

"_**No."**_ She doesn't know much this other-self. She could be another Gold Saw for all she knows! Now, that Mato knows about her and was starting come here more often, she had protected her. She knew Mato didn't want Rock to hold on to her pain anymore but that doesn't mean she couldn't fight for her. She glared at Icicle with her icy blue eyes. Icicle look at the young girl with bore eyes before smiling._** "I see, you're very protective of your human. That's very good." **_Soon, silence engulfed the room. No one said a word until…

_CRASH!_

The two other-selves jump away as the roof collapsed above them. As the smoke slowly clear, Rock could see a silhouette standing where the table once was. Who was this?

The silhouette turns her head, looking at the blue-eyed girl.

Suddenly, everything went blank as Rock stare into the silhouette's piercing violet orbs.

_**TBC….**_

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note: <strong>We finally meet Haruka and know the identity of the school president, Aubrey. Next chapter were finally going to meet the person Kagari going to see, Amaya! There is small TEASER on deviantART page if you want to see it and get spoiled, the link is on my profile. Also there is a POLL on my fanfiction page as well.

Until then.


	9. Visits Pt 2

_**Speaking telepathically/other-self talk…**_

_Thoughts/flashbacks talk/human talk…_

Speaking…

**Author's Note: **Please vote on my poll on my profile. It may be seen meaningless but does ties to the story.

**Disclaimer: I don't own the BRS franchise, their creator, Huke owns it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Visits Part 2<strong>

Those eyes…

Those piercing violet eyes…

Rock couldn't believe it, it was her. Insane has come back from the dead….

She didn't have time to fully act as the figure brought her long sword to her neck.

"_**Are you the one called Black Rock Shooter?"**_

Wait, that doesn't sound like Insane. Shouldn't Insane sound just like her? It was then that it hit her.

This wasn't Insane at all.

Rock finally observed the small figure that had the long sword to her neck. Her attacker was a small thirteen year-old girl, maybe smaller than Mato. She wore a black sailor uniform with matching headphones on her ears. A white armband with purple pentagram star wrap around her upper left sleeve. She seems to have lost her right eye as she wore a black eye-patch over it. Her remaining glowing purple eye glared furiously at Rock.

This definitely wasn't Insane…

It was just another other-self.

"_**I said, are you Black Rock Shooter!?" **_The purple-eyed other-self shouted when Rock didn't answer.

Instead of giving the small other-self an answer, Rock kicked the purple-eyed other-self away from her and drew out her rock cannon. The young girl glared at the blue-eyed girl. _**"Fine, I'll find out the other way." **_Rock got a good look of this younger other-self's weapon. It was huge long sword that was as twice as big as it's owner and it wasn't just some ordinary blade….

Coughing madly at the other corner of the destroyed room, Icicle popped out of the smoke, growling in anger. _**"MATAGI! What the hell are you-"**_

She didn't have a chance to finish her sentence when Black Matagi fired at Rock with her gun-blade.

Quickly, Rock put the rock cannon in front of her as bullets hit the blue metal of the large gun and run out of the room. Not that far away, Matagi was right behind her.

Both were ignoring Icicle's shouts to not fight in her house.

-#####-#####-

God dammit! Those stupid little-

She knows other-selves loved to fight and brawl. She's admits even she does but not in her house! Not in her precious home! This was her sanctuary that she shared with her darling dearest! Not some hell hole where battle-hungry kids can fight and killed each other!

Icicle sighed in frustration and rubbed her nose. She glared up at where the ceiling once was.

"_**What the hell is going on here?"**_

Ever since she met Black Matagi, the purple-eyed other-self was always the 'fight first, talk later' type of person but something was off….

The way Matagi acted, it was more than just her usual 'need to fight someone' self, it was almost like she was…desperate…

All around her, her house shook. For like the hundred time today, she sighed. She has to stop them. One reason was because she couldn't have those two killed each other. Second reason was to question Black Matagi as to why she invaded her home and attacked Black Rock Shooter in the first place.

And lastly, to save her house from being demolished by those two.

-#####-#####-

"So…it was kind of… a nice visit, don't you think?"

"Hmm…"

Kagari could feel her aunt's stare on her for a while as she stared out of the window before the older woman's eyes went back on the road. They were going home after visiting Amaya and even after all this time, Amaya can still caused her soul to freeze over.

_It was odd._

_When she got here, she expected the place to look like one of those creepy crooked hospitals with the sounds of screams echoing through the barren halls._

_This wasn't what she was expecting._

_First of all, the building looked normal. It was standard height for a white hospital. As she entered the building, she noticed the halls were the same color as the building but what surprised her the most was that not only was it clean but it was quiet. There was no sound at all except for her and her aunt's footsteps._

_Odd…_

_This was so odd…_

"_Are you ok?"_

_Kagari look at her aunt and frown. "No. I don't want to be here."_

_She was being truthful. She didn't want to see Amaya again. Especially what she did to her and Yomi when they were seven. It fought back the horrors she felt from that day. If her aunt didn't come in when she did-_

"_You don't have to be here, if you don't want to, Kagari."_

"_Aunt Azumi…" Azumi look at the girl with a soft understanding smile. "We can always leave if you want."_

_She wanted to leave but she knew she didn't have a choice. Her father told Amaya she was coming today and Amaya would be waiting her. She knew that woman better than anyone and she knew if she didn't come today…_

_Kagari turn away from her aunt and began to walk down the hall again. "Doesn't matter… I don't have a choice." _

_When she stood in front of the door, she tugged on her ponytail and let her long blonde hair fell down her shoulders. It was shorter than what she had before she went back to school but it was alright. She still had the looks she had when she was young girl._

_She squeezed the doorknob and took a breath in and then out._

_It was time._

_Calmly, she opened the door and went into the room; Amaya's room for the last six years._

_When she first came in, her eyes immediately spot her._

_She was rocking in a rocking chair. Her back was turn away from her but Kagari could see the woman brushing some doll's hair._

_Dolls... That was one thing that hasn't change about her at all._

_As she steps into the room, she could see more dolls completely organized on shelves to top and to bottom. All of them being porcelain…_

_"Amaya..." Her aunt called._

_The rocking then stopped. Kagari look back at the woman as she watched Amaya slowly got up from her chair._

_She put the doll on a nearby table as she turned around, her chestnut orbs going straight to the young blonde teen._

_"Kagari?"_

_Kagari stepped one step back but tried to stay where she was. Memories of that day were starting to come back but she knew if she ran away from this woman now..._

_Amaya walk to her until she was standing in front of her. Slowly, with two fingers, she lifts Kagari's chin up. Sweat going down Kagari's forehead._

_"You're perfect again..."_

_Good lord, she hasn't changed. After all these years she hasn't changed at all. Amaya still had those eyes, those blank coldest chestnut eyes that in the dark look almost like they were glowing a bright shade of yellow. Her empty smile was the same as well. Her dark black hair was comb even and neat. If you didn't know better, you would have thought she was part of this collection._

_A simple porcelain doll…_

_She wondered this is what she look like in all these years before the beginning of middle school. Did she give Yomi the same feelings and thoughts like she was having now? She didn't have time to think as she notice Amaya frowning. "You cut your pretty hair…Why?"_

"_Um…yeah…"God, when the hell did she became such a mouse!? "I figure I should have a fresh new look when I went back to school."_

"_School?"_

"_Amaya, Kagari went back to school a few months ago after she started to walk again." Aunt Azumi said after taking a seat on Amaya's bed. Her matching eyes staring intently at Amaya. "She wanted to go back and Dai thought it was a good idea so he enrolled her." Kagari was relief she didn't mention that Yomi went to the same school as her. Amaya would have had a fit if she heard Yomi's name in the same sentence as her and she didn't want that right now._

_Last thing she needed was Amaya being angry._

"_I see…" was all she said before Amaya turn away from the blonde girl and went back to her rocking chair. She sat down on the rocking chair and rock._

_Kagari just stared at her until Amaya turn and give her that smile again. "Sit, Kagari. I want to hear what you have been doing so far in school."_

_She tightened the grip in her both hands, the feeling in them nearly gone._

"_Yes, Mother…"_

Those were the longest three hours she ever experienced in her life!

It was hard to tell Amaya what she was doing without revealing her friends. She didn't want that woman to know about her friends. She knew Amaya was capable of and if she knew about them, she would hurt them. She knew Amaya could if she wanted to. Her father said Amaya wouldn't get out unless she had permission so she couldn't do anything but Kagari knew better.

Her mother was monster and that wasn't going to change.

Even she can admit she was a monster to Yomi after all these years.

It was scary that she became just like her mother. Maybe not as worse as Amaya but she was still a monster all that time.

The scariest part is that she barely remembered what she did during that time of insanity. Most of it was blurry and dark. It was like she was in the dark most of the time until Kuroi-kun came in and told Yomi to turn on the lights.

Now that there was light, she can see things so clearly and sharp.

"Kagari…"

She didn't turn around but her aunt knew she had her attention. "Don't worry, Kagari. I won't let the woman hurt you again.''

"Hmm…" It was a useless promise in her opinion. Amaya always finds a way to hurt her.

"I swear I think your father is making a big mistake making you have contact with that woman. He said she taking her meds but…" She trailed off. "I don't think it's wise to have you near that woman."

Kagari nodded and look at Azumi. "Is that why you came here with me?"

There was a red light and Azumi look at her. "I'm not letting you be alone with that woman, Kagari and I told your father that. That woman, no matter what he says, is dangerous. Whether or not, she is taking her medication. I don't want you to be alone with her."

The green light came on and the car moved again. Azumi gaze back at the road. "I won't let anything happen to you again, no matter what."

She knew her aunt truly meant what she said but she knew it was hard. Her aunt Azumi and Amaya are sisters. To say that about your own sister was a monster would be hard on anyone. Let alone to admit out loud…

There was a long silence in the car until Azumi spoke again. "Anyway…. did something happen at your school?" Kagari's eyes widened. "You been spacing out a lot today and when I came to pick you up, I heard one of your students talking about a girl going to the hospital. I first thought that maybe it was because of Amaya as to why you been a little detached but there is more to it, isn't it? Also, I see you been looking at your phone every five minutes before and after our little visit with your mother."

She sighed. Her aunt always knows something was wrong with her. Ever since she could remember, her aunt Atsushi Azumi always knew when something was bothering her and like a nosy and worried mother, she would pry until Kagari spill the beans. "That girl was one of my friends. She was in class when she had a panic attack and hasn't woken up yet. I'm really worry about her and I wanted to see if she was ok but I had to see Amaya or else."

Azumi frowned. "Kagari, you should've had see your friend then. I'm sure missing one visit wouldn't-"

Kagari glared. "You think Amaya would give a damn if my friend was in the hospital?" She looks down and squeezed the fabric of her skirt. "She doesn't care if I had a fucking bullet in my head as long as I come to her. If I went to see my friend and not visit Amaya then Amaya would freak out. I know my mom long enough that if she doesn't get what she wants, she will shout and scream until she'll get it and I do not want to deal with a piss off Amaya right now."

Kagari's eyes look at her right wrist. A pink chained bracelet was place around it.

She didn't what to deal with a piss-off Amaya right now.

Especially if means getting her friends involved…

-#####-#####-

Gunshots put more holes in the walls of Icicle's home as the owner of the gun-blade tried to shoot Rock.

Using the rock-cannon as a shield, Rock managed to defect any bullets aimed at her. Seeing the window in front of her, Rock jump right through the window and landed to the ground of Icicle's courtyard.

Soon, Black Matagi did the same as well and the two other-selves stared at each other for awhile in the courtyard.

Matagi glared at the older other-self. _**"You have to be her… Zero said Icicle was watching Black Rock Shooter and you're the only one near Icicle so you have to be her." **_She points her weapon at Rock. _**"I will fight and defeat you. Then, you would have to help me."**_

She then charged at the blue-eyed girl, the remaining eye showing determination.

Rock pointed her rock cannon at Matagi, ready to fight the younger other-self.

_**TBC….**_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>So, how do you all like Amaya? I guess you can say the apple doesn't fall from the tree. I wanted to give more than just the car crash that caused Kagari to behave like a nut-case. I already give hints as to why. Also, Amaya isn't obsessed Kagari because she loves her as an over-protected crazy mother. As she appears more in the story, you're see what I mean. Heeheehee~

Also with Kagari, I feel we don't really know the real Kagari all that much. I mean, we **ALL** know about the psycho bitch Kagari and then we all know about the sane but not remembering-Yomi Kagari. We never get to see what the real Kagari is like. I mean, we seen her at the end of the 2012 anime befriending everyone but she never interacted with the characters to see if she's still obsessed with Yomi or not. So, I figured play with what the real Kagari is like.

Also, you're wondering what Black Matagi wants with Black Rock Shooter? You'll find out in the next chapter.

Until then…


	10. Anthor's Note

I don't normally put author's notes like this but this is a announcement for those who read this story.

I have decided to rewrite Black Rock Shooter: Versatile Fate series. I am sorry for this news but I wanted to fix some things with the story. So, I decided to rewrite it in order to make it better. I will leave the old version up for those who want to read it until the new version is up and about.

Once again, I am sorry for this and thanks for those who enjoyed this story.

Until then…


End file.
